Dark Whispers
by devi0usangel
Summary: AU. What changes when a new mysterious boy enters regular high school student 16- year old Kyoko Mogami's life?RenxKyoko
1. Chapter 1

**Dark Whispers ( chapter 1)**

"You're too plain and boring. Not my type."

Sho Fuwa's words echoed in her head as Kyoko Mogami ran down the empty high school hallways. Images of memories with her childhood friend flashed in Kyoko's mind, yet he shook her off now in the blink of an eye.

"SHO – TA – RO!" She growled, slowing down angrily,

"Ano...excuse me." a voice called out nervously behind Kyoko.

Kyoko turned around and came face –to –face with a tall, handsome guy who had blonde hair and blue eyes that glittered due to his dazzling smile. This boy seemed a few years older than Kyoko. Kyoko had to say that he had a sense of style because the teenager was wearing a white collared button down shirt with a few of the top buttons left open, and dark denim jeans with a long black unbuttoned coat on top. Although Kyoko was mad, the boy's gentlemanly smile of heaven lifted her murderous, painstaking mood instantly.

"Yes?" Kyoko asked, wondering why a gorgeous, angelic boy like him was wasting his time talking to a plain girl like herself.

"I'm a senior, but this is my first day here. I was wondering if you could show me around." The teenager said, looking at Kyoko with hopeful eyes.

"Of course," Kyoko replied, not being able to let the new student down, "I'm Kyoko Mogami." She added, raising her hand.

The new student, a foreigner Kyoko guessed, took her hand and shook it firmly, but also enthusiastically.

"I'm glad I bumped into you instead of someone else, Mogami –san. I'm Kuon Hizuri." He said. Kyoko didn't understand why, but for some reason Kuon instantly brightened up and seemed more enthusiastic about talking to Kyoko when she introduced herself.

"If you don't mind Hizuri –san," Kyoko began.

"Mogami –san, please call me Kuon." Kuon cut in politely by raising his hand, now seeming as if Kyoko had committed a crime and he was showing her a full blast of anger.

"Okay," Kyoko said nervously, letting out a heavy sigh, "Kuon –sempai, May I see your schedule?"

"Of course, Mogami –san." He said, brightening up again, rustling papers through his bookbag. "Ah, here it is." Kuon handed Kyoko a folded piece of paper.

"Hmm…so you have lunch right now. Yay! At least now I have one time to see you during the school day." Kyoko exclaimed, but she herself wasn't sure if she felt happy about this or not. Kuon was a nice guy, but he was very mysterious and had an unusual personality.

" Although we have lunch together, Mogami –san, you seem a little unsure if that is good news or not." Kuon said, getting a dark expression on his face,

"N-noooo! That's not what I meant, Kuon –sempai." Kyoko said nervously, muttering apologies. "I just don't want other girls to get jealous of a plain girl like me being in the company of a fairy prince like you." She muttered, but Kyoko was sure that Kuon heard every word.

Kuon chuckled softly, "Fairy prince? What gave you that idea? Wait…" Kuon paused as he processed the beginning of what Kyoko had muttered, "Plain girl? Who called you that , Mogami –san? Was it that "Sho" guy you were cursing earlier?" Kuon's voice became dangerously low.

"Umm…yes." Kyoko said, nervously. "But it's nothing really." Kyoko added quickly, regretting what she had muttered.

"Nothing really? Who is this "Sho"? I know he means something, Mogami –san, because every time I say his name, you freeze as if trapped in a typhoon of memories" Kuon said, now looking torn between mad, and sympathetic.

_Wow, he's good at noticing things_, Kyoko thought, _better_ _be careful in the future, if there is any_ _that is because he looks ready to kill._

"We're childhood friends. I kind of developed a crush on him, so I confessed to him before you saw me muttering to myself earlier. He rejected me and brushed me off by calling me plain, boring and not his type."

Kuon clenched his fists and said , "And you believed him?" When Kyoko nodded sheepishly, Kuon added, grabbing her shoulders, "Mogami –san, you are **NOT** plain or boring. America, that's where I come from, has a lot of gorgeous girls, but you are better than any I've met so far. Don't you dare let an arrogant, self –centered guy like that man push you around by putting false ideas into your head, okay?"

At this point, Kuon was practically yelling. When Kyoko nodded, Kuon relaxed his grip on Kyoko's shoulder a little.

" Good because any sane, normal guy would notice how unique you are. If you had confessed to me rather than that man, Mogami –san, then I would have instantly accepted your feelings as well as return them." Kuon said, now practically whispering.

When Kyoko processed his words, which took a while to do because he had a slight accent (though Kyoko found it adorable) and he was whispering, she realized that Kuon had cleverly sugar –coated a confession. What do I do, Kyoko thought to herself, panicking as Kuon stared at her waiting for her reply, a man actually loves me!

"Kuon –sempai, thank you for making me feel better." Kyoko said, although she desperately wanted to tell him that she also was interested in him, but she wasn't sure if she took his words the wrong way and she didn't want to bother him. So, she settled for a sincere show of gratitude.

Now it was Kyoko's turn to stare blankly at Kuon as she waited for him to reply. _Is he mocking me?_, she asked herself.

Kuon, however, was shocked and expected Kyoko to realize what he had meant. _Guess I have no choice but to __show__ her what I meant_, Kuon thought, internally sighing heavily at Kyoko's innocence.

Then Kuon did something Kyoko never expected. When he leaned over, Kyoko thought he was about to whisper something in her ear, but instead his lips met hers. Kyoko froze and realized that he had confessed and he thought that she didn't know what his words meant. _You underestimate me, Kuon –sempai_, Kyoko thought to herself as she pressed forward towards him. when Kyoko put her hand in Kuon's hair to press him forward, the feeling of his soft, smooth hair caused her forgotten childhood memories to come crashing down on her. this in turn caused a realization to form in her head.

"Corn?" Kyoko whispered when they broke apart. Kuon smiled and Kyoko immediately knew that he **was **her childhood fairy prince.

Little did they both know that someone evil had seen the whole thing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-**best friends, boyfriends, and betrayals**

Reino had been stalking the hallways during his lunch period, when he spotted Sho and Kyoko alone.

"But I …..you!" Kyoko said.

Sho flashed the arrogant smirk that drove Reino insane, but it was towards Kyoko and not him. This caused Reino's heart to shatter because he always thought that Sho would end up with Kyoko, and not with him.

"Whatever. You're too plain and boring. Not my type. Besides, I don't need you anyways. The high school girls all love me." Sho replied arrogantly, looking down at Kyoko with an inferiority complex.

Reino watched Kyoko turn around and run the other way, cursing Sho with every step. Reino loved watching her anger rise, overtaking her feeling of hurt, as well as watching her grudge demons rise. What he hadn't expected was that new student to come and calm Kyoko down. He had hoped that Kyoko would get so fed up with Sho that she would profoundly ignore him. But Reino had not expected it to be this quickly. But on the other hand, this would help Reino to make on move on Sho now that Kyoko, his persistent lover, was out of the way. He smirked as he thought of his own devilish plan on how to get Sho. He turned away from Kuon and Kyoko and practically skipped down the hallways as he went to find Sho.

Reino found Sho sitting in the cafeteria, surrounded by a bunch of blushing, giggling girls. It seemed like Sho was probably showing off, which he usually did. This was why Reino hated Sho so much. Sho was arrogant and loved showing off, but they were both 100% evil. But by the time Reino had caught Sho's attention and dragged him away from the girls, the new senior had already walked in, with Kyoko right next to him of course.

All the girls' head turned and whispers spread throughout the cafeteria. But Kuon was too busy laughing at something Kyoko probably said or didn't mean. Sho was glaring at Kuon, not only because he instantly caught all the girls' attentions, but also due to the fact that Kuon was ignoring the world for Kyoko's sake. _Who the heck is _**_that_**_ and why on earth would anyone ignore the world for _**_her_**_?,_ Sho thought angrily as he continued to glare menace. When Kyoko and Kuon passed by Sho's table, Sho purposely "accidentally" knocked over the ashtray stand with the intention of tripping and embarrassing Kuon. It rolled over and stopped in front of Kuon's feet. Kyoko was staring at the ground, embarrassed because Kuon was teasing her, when she saw the stand lying on the ground,

"Kuon –sempai, watch out!" She cried as Kuon was about to step on it.

"Huh? Oh! Thank you, Mogami –san." Kuon said, alarmed and then kicked up the stand calmly, smiling radiantly at Kyoko when he was done.

"Sorry about that. Long legs are hard to control." said a new male voice.

Kyoko froze, while Kuon turned instantly to the left in response. Of course, Kuon hadn't realized that Kyoko froze, so he didn't know that the voice belonged to Sho, who had messed up Kyoko's life.

"That's alright. But," Kuon said, flashing Sho a smile, "Long legs are mad to be controlled." He added, using what Kyoko called the "emperor of the night" smile.

Sho froze for a moment before laughing nervously. He then said, "True. By the way, I'm Sho Fuwa. I haven't seen you around before."

Kuon narrowed his eyes. _So this is Sho_, he thought, _he's worse than Mogami -san described._

"Nice to meet you, Fuwa –san. I'm Kuon Hizuri. You haven't seen me around came here as a new exchange student." Kuon said, smiling his gentlemanly smile. Kyoko looked at Kuon and began to debate whether his gentlemanly smile was a good thing or not. Sure, it wasn't towards her, but it was still scary.

"Oh, I see you've met our school's most popular girl, Kyoko Mogami." Sho said sarcastically, when he saw Kyoko tugging on Kuon's sleeve.

Snickers were heard all around the cafeteria. Kyoko looked at Kuon, staring into his eyes, pleading him to ignore Sho and walk away. Kuon shook his head in response and Kyoko slid her hand in his to tug a little, but didn't move.

"Oh, really? If she's the most popular, Fuwa –san, than that makes you her slave. That probably is the reason why you need to boast about stupid things like your long legs." Kuon retorted.

Sho became red in the face out of anger. He then began indirectly or sarcastically embarrassing Kyoko, so Kuon squeezed Kyoko's hand, leading Kyoko away from Sho. Sho, of course, thought he won he battle between him and Kuon, so he arrogantly boasted about his "victory".

When Kyoko and Kuon sat down on a table, Kyoko finally looked up and her eyes were red and tears were trailing down her cheeks. Kuon got up, sat down next to her, and hugged her tightly.

"Mogami –san, ignore that man, okay? I know it's not easy, but always remember that I promise I won't let him bother you, okay?" he whispered in her ear.

Kyoko looked up at Kuon's reassuring smile that demanded nothing but a smile in return. Kyoko smiled and nodded, picking up a napkin form the table and wiped her tears while Kuon got up.

"Now, let's pretend that never happened, Your Highness." Kuon said, mimicking a bow.

"As you say, my dear Prince Kuon." Kyoko said, laughing with Kuon joining in, too.

"So, Mogami –san, what would you like to eat?" Kuon asked, going to his seat. But before he could do so, someone bumped in to him from behind.

"I'm so-"Kuon began, but the boy in front of him cut in, sitting in Kuon's previous seat next to Kyoko.

"Kyoko –chan, I heard how brave you acted today." The boy said, smirking while sliding a cup of hot chocolate to Kyoko. His smirk could be described as something so evil, that Kuon swore it was Sho grinning.

Kyoko's eyes widened. "Reino?", she asked, as if trying to understand what his words meant and why he was even talking to her.

"Oh, come on. You know exactly what I'm talking about." Reino said, "First you go out with me, then I stop talking to you because of my busy schedule, so you try to dump me for Sho and he rejects you. You got what you deserve. Chasing around popular guys isn't going to get you anywhere, Kyoko –chan." Reino added, hurt seeping into his tone.

"Our relationship was deteriorating because of you not me. It's not my fault you consider me a- a mere plaything." Kyoko said, turning red out of anger.

At this Reino laughed. "Whatever you say, Kyoko –love." Reino said happily, savoring her reaction, "But remember, you're always going to be mine." He added with a serious tone.

"But I never-" Kyoko began, but she was cut off because Reino chose this moment to pull her to his chest and kiss her, his silver hair brushing her face.

Kuon was left staring; trying to understand what was going on as Kyoko struggled to get away from Reino. Kyoko went limp and then she decided that Reino wouldn't let go until she actually responded, so that's what she did, she returned his kiss, though for some odd reason the emptiness that was there when Reino stopped non-purposely talking to her went away as soon as she returned his kiss.

A few seconds after Kyoko responded, Reino moved back slowly and then whispered in her ear, "I'm not the type to get jealous of pretty –boy –Kuon **or** Sho, so don't worry, I will never leave you because I will **never **stop loving you." When Reino said this, Kyoko realized that Reino actually looked genuinely sincere.

He walked away calmly, leaving behind a confused Kuon and a torn –emotional Kyoko, who wished she could now let go of her feelings for Kuon. She didn't know who else to choose. Sure Kuon was her childhood prince, but Reino helped her out a lot during the first year of high school, so it was obvious that she would choose Reino over Kuon. Reino was the one who used to protect her from Sho's taunting and teasing, he was the one who accepted her when no one else did and most of all, and he was always there for Kyoko when she needed him.

But what she couldn't understand was why he included Sho in the list of people he wouldn't get jealous of. Reino knew how much Kyoko hated Sho, so why would he say that? Then she realized that Reino probably saw her alone in the hallways and had assumed she was confessing. But what had happened was that Sho asked Kyoko to help him with something. Kyoko had answered by saying that she hated him and Sho, who was to arrogant to persist, just shrugged her off. Kyoko ran away because she hated him and didn't want to be near him because he was selfish and…..

"Mogami –san?" Kuon's voice snapped Kyoko out of her thoughts.

"Yes, Kuon –sempai?" Kyoko asked, worrying because she could hear hurt in his voice.

"Who was that guy?" Kuon said, now looking both hurt and mad.

"That was Reino. He's a friend of mine." She answered nervously, not knowing what else to say.

"Oh? Only a friend" Kuon said, raising an eyebrow, "That's why he said, "You'll always be mine" and "don't worry, I will never leave you", right? If he's 'only a friend', then why did he kiss you, and you responded, Mogami –san?" Kuon's voice went ice-cold.

"He's my boyfriend." Kyoko said quietly, looking down at the hot chocolate Reino left for her as she spoke.

"Your boyfriend? I'm confused; I thought you confessed to Sho." Kuon said, still looking hurt, but also puzzled.

"I confessed to Sho in the beginning of freshman year. As you know, he rejected me, but also continued to taunt me about it. Reino used to be Sho's best friend, but he gradually became annoyed of Sho always picking on me. He started helping me out and we became good friends. At the end of freshman year, Reino told me he liked me and asked me out. I developed a crush on him through freshman year, so I accepted, which brings us to our current status of being an official couple." Kyoko said slowly, as if Kuon was deaf.

"Mogami –san, did my kiss earlier mean nothing to you?" Kuon asked," Were you just playing around with my feelings to get rid of Reino?"

"NOOOOOOOOO! Kuon –sempai, it meant a lot, but I didn't know how to respond. When I put my hand in your hair, I was attempting to push you away." Kyoko cried, looking at her hot chocolate when she said the last part.

"Now your reaction to us having the same lunch period makes more sense." Kuon concluded

Kyoko nodded and said, "Reino and I usually do something together during lunch since we barely see each other during the day. Most of our classes are different."

"Mogami –san, are we still friends, though?" Kuon asked, though it was obvious from his facial expression that he wanted more.

"Of course, Kuon –sempai!" Kyoko said, brightening up when Kuon mentioned 'being friends'.

Kuon chuckled," Friends it is then." He looked up and sighed, "Well Mogami –san, I guess lunch is over. We should get going."

So together they walked to their next class, Kuon upset that the girl he liked had a boyfriend_. Of course she does_, he thought darkly, _anyone would notice how pretty and unique she is._ Kyoko, however, was quite happy. She had a new friend and Reino finally sincerely said that he loved her.

O~~~~~~~O

**A/N**: sorry for the long wait, stupid midterms came in between us. **CURSE YOU MIDTERMS**! But thank you all, my beloved followers for routing for my til the very end. as you all can see, only misao97-san guessed that "someone evil" was actually Reino and not Sho. if you guys are confused about the story, please feel free to message me, okay?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-****dads, determination, and deceptions**

Reino was not romantic and he knew it. He often wondered how his relationship with Kyoko had worked out for one and a half years (they were both juniors) without any fights or misunderstandings. Heck, he wasn't even surprised when Kyoko returned Kuon's kiss. The reason why he had been so upset when he was talking to Kyoko earlier was because he knew that he couldn't compare himself to Kuon. Kuon was everything a boyfriend should be; kind, gentlemanly, and 100% sincere. Reino was the complete opposite, but he was glad that their relationship was going smooth, which was probably not because they didn't have the most romantic love life, but at least they trusted each other.

After school, Reino walked to Kyoko's last class and waited at the door. After what seemed like minutes, students started rushing out, but he couldn't see Kyoko. He peered into the room and saw Kyoko laughing with none other than Kuon. Kyoko looked up at the door suddenly because she could sense a deadly aura come from that direction. Turns out Reino was glaring angrily at Kuon. Kyoko quickly gathered her stuff and practically ran to the door, leaving Kuon behind who just realized that Reino was at the door.

"Sorry for the wait, Reino –kun."Kyoko said when she reached the door.

Reino laughed," I just got here a minute ago. Bag?"Reino replied, stretching out his hand.

Kyoko took one look at Reino's outstretched hand and automatically handed him her purse and said, "There's nothing to be jealous of."

"Huh?" Reino was utterly confused. He pushed open the exit door and waited for Kyoko to walk out before falling into step next to her.

"I know you're upset because I'm always with Kuon. But there's nothing to be jealous of because he's only a friend. I won't let him come in between our relationship, Reino –kun." She said, staring deep into Reino's purple eyes.

"I told you already, I will never be jealous of pretty –boy –Kuon." He said, though he only half meant it. Now he was feeling guilty because Kyoko was straightforward, while he was lying to her.

"If you say so, Reino –love." Kyoko said teasingly.

"You have work tonight, right Kyoko –dear." Reino asked, mimicking her tone.

"I do, why?" Kyoko asked.

"No reason. But dress up when your shift is done. I'll pick you up." Reino said, the perfect 'date' plan going through his head.

"You're taking me out?" Kyoko asked, golden eyes glimmering happily.

"Yup. I'm taking you somewhere special." Reino said happily, watching Kyoko's adorable reaction.

Kyoko and Reino walked the rest of the way to Kyoko's apartment in silence. They were both excited for the evening date. Reino wanted to happily enjoy it before all went horrible. When they got to Kyoko's apartment, Reino handed Kyoko her purse and said,

"I'll see you in a few hours, Kyoko –love."

"I can't wait, Reino –kun." Kyoko said happily, looking as if she would jump up and down out of excitement.

Reino smiled, waved, and walked away calmly, trying not to blow away his "coolness". He wasn't only excited because of the date, but he also was determined to show Kyoko that he was deemed worthy of being called her boyfriend.

When Reino got home, he immediately walked through a door that had "Hades"* written above it. Behind the door was a long tunnel that went down to what seemed like the center of the earth. At the end of this long tunnel stood two good –looking twins.

"Welcome back Reino –ouji**." They said in unison, following Reino to a gloomy looking mansion that was in the center of the equally gloomy looking ground surrounding it.

As Reino passed by them, the many hollow people shuffling around bowed out of fear. When Reino entered into the mansion, the twins stopped at the door, but he was greeted by another man who was waiting beside Reino's bedroom door.

"Reino –ouji, Lucifer***-ou**** is demanding for you." The man said, bowing as Reino entered his room.

"Tell Father that I'm busy." Reino said angrily, slamming the door on the man's face.

"Right away, Reino- sama." The muffled voice said, shuffling away.

_Ugh_, he thought darkly, _can't these guys leave me in peace for at least a minute_. Reino dropped his bag on the chair near the door and lied down on a large bed covered in red sheets, sighing heavily. As he stared at the ceiling, the golden color reminded him of Kyoko's wide Golden eyes. This in turn reminded him of one of their first dates.

O~~~~O

"Reino –kun, where are we going?" Kyoko asked as they walked into the 'woods'.

"Somewhere you will enjoy yourself." Reino said, hoping that she would actually enjoy herself.

"But what about you?" Kyoko asked, noticing that Reino looked a little unhappy.

"What about me? Kyoko –love, a relationship cannot work if one of the two people is selfish." Reino said, frowning and looking at Kyoko's wide eyes.

"But –but it won't be fun if Reino –kun isn't having fun. After all, a date is meant for both the people in the relationship to enjoy themselves." Kyoko said, mentally going off to the Fairytale World.

"Kyoko –love, a date is meant for the couple to enjoy themselves in each other's company. I'm alone with you and that's all that matters." Reino said, stopping in front of Kyoko.

He then wrapped his arms around her and kissed her oh –so –kissable soft, pink lips slowly, savoring it with all his strength…..

O~~~~O

Reino's door opened with a brute force, causing him to sit up in response, his lips still tingling from the memory. At the door stood a tall man wearing a long black robe that pooled around his hidden feet.

"Father, what is it?" Reino asked, upset that Lucifer had caused him to be so badly severed from such a sweet memory.

"I demand an explanation, Reino." Lucifer said angrily, staring deep into Reino's eyes as if peering into the memory that Reino was just thinking about.

"An explanation for what, Father?" Reino asked, trying to act oblivious, though he knew Lucifer could see through his useless attempts.

"An explanation for why you sneak out of Hades during the evening and come back late at night." Lucifer said.

Now Reino was sure Lucifer was spying on him and reading his mind.

"Relax, Father, I've only been hanging around with a bunch of friends." Reino lied, hoping Lucifer wouldn't see through it.

"Reino, you are a devil! You're supposed to cause chaos in the world, not waste your time with some random human girl!" Lucifer said, clearly indicating that he could see through Reino's pathetic lies.

"Father, for the 1,000th time, I –AM –NOT –SEEING –A –GIRL!" Reino yelled, frustrated that for the last two years, Lucifer continuously pestered him, not understanding that Reino wanted to be left alone.

"Reino, what are you getting so worked up about? So it is a girl after all. A human girl is playing with the heart of my son and turning him soft." Lucifer said, now placing his hand on Reino's forehead.

Reino instantly slapped Lucifer's hand away. He did this because he knew that Lucifer would read his mind, which would throw away all of Reino's effort of hiding his secret relationship with Kyoko.

"Father, I've had a very bad day at school today and I demand that I be left alone." Reino said, sighing heavily to emphasize his "tired" state.

"Aww, so my Reino has become an actor for the sake of this human girl." Lucifer cooed, red eyes gleaming out of anger.

"Father, please." Reino begged, looking at his father with wide, beagle puppy eyes.

"First I must meet the human who has ruined my son's devilish mind and replaced it with disgusting ideas of love." Lucifer said.

"You can meet my pretend "girl" later.' Reino snapped.

Reino had gotten so worked up that he hadn't realized that Lucifer placed his hand on his forehead. Lucifer moved his hand back quickly before Reino could react. Lucifer's expression darkened and now he actually looked like the "Demon King".

"My Reino has fallen in love with a human named Kyoko Mogami? All these disgusting memories of my own son wasting his lips kissing a human! Reino, I expected more from you!" Lucifer said, frowning as his red eyes burned brightly.

"Father, you've got it all wrong! She's only a plaything. I'm merely playing with her feelings. It's a one –sided love- hate relationship." Reino said, adding in a fake evil smile.

"Very well then. But, I still expect that you break up with that human tomorrow. If not, Cerberus***** is hungry for meat. Especially that of a human's." Lucifer said, watching Reino's eyes widen.

Reino's heart shattered by the thought of losing Kyoko forever. Lucifer smiled and conjured up a Kyoko replica, pushing it towards Reino.

"Here son, play with her and do whatever you like to her. It'll be as if you never left that Kyoko." Lucifer said evilly.

Reino took the fake Kyoko's wrist and dragged her out of the room, out of the mansion, and slammed the door shut on her face. He was halfway across the hall, when he heard Kyoko's muffled voice, filled with worry.

"Reino –kun? Reino –kun, are you there?"She asked desperately, pounding on the door. Reino's first instinct was to open the door and wrap his arms around her telling her he would never leave her. Reino got to the door and had his hand on the doorknob when a thought occurred to him. _Wait, what is Kyoko doing here? She doesn't even know that I'm a devil_, he thought_, it's only that dumb robot_. Behind him, Reino could hear the clicking of boots.

"Perfect, isn't it? It even fooled my own son, who is her boyfriend." Lucifer said, grinning.

Just then, Reino heard Kyoko's high –pitched scream and his heart began to pound as he thought of her being in danger. _But then again_, he thought_, this could be another trap to grab my attention_.

"Who is this cute living human and what is she doing screaming that foul Reino's name?" said a voice behind the door.

"Who cares, let's have some fun with her. It's not often a living, innocent human girl come here." Another voice sneered.

"Yeah, but she belongs to Reino. Maybe we –"a third voice said nervously.

"If she was Reino's, then she wouldn't be outside pounding the door." The arrogant one sneered, cutting in.

"Fair enough. Let's go, sweetheart." A voice cooed at "Kyoko".

"Let go of me. Reino –kun!" Kyoko said, crying Reino's name and possibly squirming from the man's grip.

Reino had had enough. He banged the front open that matched the fury of Lucifer's.

"What the hell is going on here?! Get the hell away from Kyoko, you bastards!" Reino yelled angrily, bounding down the front steps.

The three devils backed away, but didn't let go of "Kyoko". Reino conjured up two fireballs from his hands and sped towards the trio. This time they let go of the fake Kyoko and ran away. They did so because Reino was Lucifer's son and because Reino and Lucifer were the only devils who could use devil "magic" to the highest caliber.

"Wow, Reino son, what a show. And all for a human you love." Lucifer said, clapping sarcastically.

"Ok, fine Father; I'll admit that I love Kyoko. But I think she," Reino stared, thrusting up "Kyoko's" hand, who's he held as soon as he got to her, "will do just fine." Reino said, walking calmly to his room and slamming the door shut (like father, like son. Besides, habits die hard).

As soon as Reino locked his door, he changed his clothes to a violet buttoned –down collar shirt and a black tie with black jeans. He then conjured a duplication of himself and pushed it towards "Kyoko". He then commanded them both to kiss, make out, etc. Reino began to grin evilly; he was finally going to be left alone because Lucifer would think that he was making out with "Kyoko", so his date with the real Kyoko would go uninterrupted. He used a secret door he created (for all those times he sneaked out for dates with Kyoko) to slip out of the mansion. So he wouldn't look conspicuous, (Lucifer stared out of the window a lot) Reino let out his black wings and took route of the sky. Besides, many devils flew in the air; he'd just be another devil flying around. When Reino reached the mouth of the tunnel he used that led him to his real house, he was once again greeted by the twins, who were now blocking his way.

"Sneaking away again, Reino –ouji?" they asked in unison, grinning slyly.

"Do me a favor and don't tell Father. Even if he asks, tell him you don't know or that I'm still in my room." Reino said, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Lucifer –ou will not know a thing, Reino –ouji." They said, stepping aside.

When Reino went into his room, he grabbed his car and house keys from his desk. He then grabbed a heart –shaped box of chocolates (Kyoko loved chocolate) from the kitchen counter near the fridge and headed to the garage. Here he pulled out a red Ferrari convertible and drive it to Kyoko's part –time job at the bakery. Reino turned on rick music as he waited at the entrance of the bakery. Kyoko came out with none other than Kuon. Reino immediately turned off the music.

"Good night, Mogami –san. You too, Reino –san." Kuon called as he walked away.

Reino was too busy staring at Kyoko to care about Kuon. Kyoko looked gorgeous! She was wearing a hot pink sleeveless, flurry dress that went down below her knees. She had a white flower that pulled back the side of her long, silky orange- brown hair and her pink heels clicked against the hard pavement as she walked towards Reino's car.

"Somebody looks stunning tonight. Not that you don't every day, Kyoko –love." Reino said as Kyoko sat in the passenger's seat.

"Same goes to you, Reino –kun." Kyoko said, turning pink.

"Ohh, Kyoko –love's face now matches her outfit." Reino said teasingly, laughing softly into her ears.

"Reino –kun!" Kyoko cried, now looking beet red.

"Well, let the evening date be a success." Reino said seriously, as he began to drive, praying to God that this would be the case.

*Hades= another name for the Underworld.

**-ouji= a Japanese honorific for a prince

***Lucifer= another name for Satan

****-ou= a Japanese honorific for a king

*****Cerberus= a three –headed dog that guards the entrance of the Underworld

**A/N:** Well, here it is. sorry for those who hate me for sticking to a ReinoxKyoko couple, but I sorta ship it. However, stick around because the next chapter will be funny. also, thank you Zero Andreasen -kun for agreeing with me about Reino and Kyoko's couple. REVIEWS PLEASE!


End file.
